Talking
by shakeahand55
Summary: John and Sam talking while she’s in hospital. This is just a short one-shot thing, it’s my first Doom fic so please be kind.


**Title:** Talking

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Summary:** John and Sam talking while she's in hospital. This is just a short one-shot thing, it's my first Doom fic so please be kind.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own them, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

John 'Reaper' Grimm sat on the chair beside the hospital bed where his sister lay sleeping, he traced the IV line from the bag on the pole down to her wrist.

She had been put into her own room, safely quarantined and he wouldn't leave her and he needed to be quarantined as well, so they let him stay effectively locking them both in the room alone.

No one but doctors were to come in or out for a few days he was told, but that was ok as long as they were together now and not alone.

That's what they were really though was alone, the both of them had been left alone when their parents had died, when their friends died, and when their co-workers were killed, so now it was just the two of them.

He put his head in his hands, his sister was all he had left and he was all she had left, and even that was something he wasn't sure of anymore, 10 years was a long time.

"_Sam, why the hell did you go, and to Olduvai of all the fucking places…you know that's where they died, hell we were there!" he yelled at her over the phone, he was sitting in one of the empty rooms in the RRTS buildings. _

"_I'm just doing what I love John…and don't you dare tell me to come back, you're the one that left without a note, you're the one who left a steady girlfriend to go and join the fucking Marines!" she said back to him, anger lacing her voice._

"_Don't put this on me Sam…don't you dare put this on me" he said as he started to pace the room, his boots echoing in the room "I'm helping people Sam" he said to her, his voice almost cracking._

"_It's been years John, they've fixed everything it's safe now don't worry" she told him trying to calm him down "it's the fucking Ark Sam that in it's self isn't safe, and Mars, come on you know the kinds of things that could happen up there" he said running his hand through his hair._

"_John…I'm doing what they loved, what I love…what you use to love…I'm doing all kinds of research that could be used to help Earth now and in the years to come" she said picking up her bag from the floor of the room._

"_Look…we'll talk later John, I've got to go the team is ready and we've got to get cleared before we can go through the Ark" she said, her eyes starting to fill with water._

"_Don't go Sam…" he said, his empty hand clenching into a fist "I have to John…I have to finish what they started" she said to him stepping down hard on her left foot so she wouldn't cry._

_No she'd cry once she was alone in her room at the Station on Mars, she'd cry for how stupid her brother was, for how alone she felt, she'd cry for leaving the only person she had left._

10 years, she'd been gone for 10 years and he'd seen her maybe once a year since that day, the day that he turned into a workaholic Marine killing machine.

Sure they'd send each other birthday cards and Christmas gifts, but other then that they had no real contact and now…now they were stuck together in a room after living through a nightmare where they were the only survivors.

"Come on Sam" he brushed the hair out of her face, his fingers just brushing the white bandage on her forehead "wake up now Sam…please" he said, he'd been sitting here for hours since they came up from the station down below.

"Don't yell, I'm not deaf yea know" he looked up and right into blue eyes that shone with unshed tears, he reached his arms out and pulled her to him.

"Oh god Sam I was sure I'd lost you too" he said, his voice husky and scratchy from what she wasn't sure, she hugged him back careful not to get her IV tangled.

"I'm ok John, I'm here…you can't get rid of me that easily" she said with a smile, she was sure this was the first true smile she'd smiled since she first left Earth all those years ago.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around the room, noticing it all for the first time "the hospital in quarantine" he said "are we still in Area 51?" she asked "yea, they won't let us leave till we give them all the info we have and then some…you know military types" he said with a shrug.

She nodded she knew them "we can't tell them about C24" she said then winced, she was sure this room was bugged but all he did was nod.

"I know…" he noticed her face, she looked guilty "what's wrong?" he asked confused, what could she be guilty about she just woke up for Christ sake.

She mouthed the word bugged to him, he smiled and shook his head "nah, I've already checked…anyway they wouldn't start 'spying' on us till later" he told her, he watched her relax.

"Do we know what C24 will do to me Sam?" he asked, fearing what it will do more to Sam more then him at the moment, she shook her head "I have theories but nothing solid" she said.

"I…I could do more research" she said softly, research is what started this whole thing "I…" she stopped and shook her head "I'm sorry about your friends" she said, silently watching his face almost scrunch into sadness.

"Duke…Sarge…hell the Kid…Sam…they were like my family and now…gone, there all gone" he wiped his face roughly "Sarge tried to make me stay on Earth you know that? He didn't know what seeing you after so long would do…always worried about us and the mission" John said.

John shook his head as if that would make the memories go away "he killed him Sam…fuck…Sarge he just shot Mark…just because he wouldn't kill those people who had hid in the lab…they had lived and Sarge, he killed them" his voice broke, she knew he had cried and was about to again, she touched his shoulder.

"It's ok John, it's ok" she said pulling her brother closer to her, her baby brother by 2 minutes, no matter if he was Marine or not she would still hold him when he cried, she always used to when they were younger before everything happened, before they fought and they both left each other.

It was almost half an hour before there was a knock on the door, making them both jump in the silence that had ensured after he broke down.

A doctor came in, looked Sam over and quickly glanced over at John, he was tired and looked like hell but the doctor was sure he'd be fine after some sleep, some hot food and a good shower.

He brought in some scrubs that looked big enough to fit John and some towels the last visit so he knew they were still in the bathroom, untouched.

"Samantha your doing fine, you should be alright to be released in a day or so, we just want to make sure" she nodded, her doctor seemed nice enough.

"Thank you" she said, John nodded as he walked by and headed out of the room "he's an alright guy, brought some towels and some scrubs for me to change into…" his eyes narrowed when she smiled.

"What's so funny Sam?" he asked "you should go shower and change John" she laughed as he looked confused for a few seconds "are you saying I smell?" he said.

She laughed "no, but you just did" she laughed as he lightly pushed her, yep maybe they would be ok if they were joking and laughing, talking and crying together right now.

Yes the last 10 years couldn't just be swept away in a few hours, not even a few days, it would take a while before they could get to know each other again but once they were 'alright' things would be better and they could get back to living again.

"Alright I should go change" he stood from his seat and smiled "…and see if I can get this stuff cleaned or something" he said pointing to his pants and shirt.

He walked into the bathroom and came back out with a pair of scrubs folded up in his hands and showed them to her "…I am not walking around anywhere in this" she laughed, he looked almost embarrassed.

"Oh John…just go shower" she said laughing before she let out a yawn, she was tired so she'd sleep while he was in the shower and then see about some food, she was sure he was hungry and her stomach was starting to remind her it was there and wanted fed.

After they had something to eat they would have to talk about things, about life now, what they were going to do, would she stay working for Area 51 and would he stay a Marine, would he or she retire or would they both retire and ifnd something new to do with there lives.

Would he like her to research more about what Chromosome 24 will do to him, and what would they both want to do now regarding everything, leave research and the military forever or try and go on.

They would have a lot to talk about and decide but they had a while because after they were done with Area 51 hopefully for good, John was going back to Florida and Sam was going with him as they both needed to get back on their feet.

But as Sam laid back on the pillow and closed her eyes, and as John stripped off his blood covered and ripped clothes and got into the shower, the hot water beating off his body, they both knew that the other was there for them now and everything would be ok as it could be, they had each other.


End file.
